The Dispirited
by Rosy12686
Summary: Anything can happen on a normal day. What happened to one Gem in this fic proves it. How will the others react? How will STEVEN react? How bad could this get? You shall read to find out! Brought to you by the creator of Underneath and RAISING STEVEN! (So I promise you you, it WILL be good!)
1. The Inncident

**A/N: Hello! I know that I'm writing RAISING STEVEN, but I needed to get through some writers block so here, have another heartstrings tugging fanfic made by me!**

 **WARNING: Read at your own risk! Contains the feels!**

 **Disclaimer: SU belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network! Not me!**

It was a regular morning in Beach City. Steven was lying peacefully in his bed. The Gems, of course, were out on a mission. The birds outside were chirping, as well as the soft ocean waves hitting the scorching sand, creating a serene surrounding. It was a hot day in Beach City, in fact, hotter than usual. But nobody seemed to mind, for, the residents of the town proceeded their duties and responsibilities of running their businesses.

 _ **Meanwhile, with the Gems:**_

"Agh!" Their battle cries echoed throughout the cave.

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl were fighting off one of the corrupted Gems from the forbidden cave. It looked similar to the Centipeedle, but red.

Garnet came up around it and punched it in the face, while signaling for Amethyst to capture it with her whip and Pearl followed suite, sending a spear to its gem, causing the creature to retreat.

"Well done, Garnet and Amethyst!" Pearl said, picking up the defected gem.

"Whoo-woo!" Amethyst chanted loudly, making the cave rumble.

Garnet, in response, nodded with a slight "hmph" but that was before she saw a huge boulder coming down off of the wall and toward Amethyst. She grabbed the purple gem, causing her to be caught off guard, and shot across the ground. "We have to get out of here!" Garnet yelled. She turned her head towards Pearl, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. "PEARL, WATCH OUT!" She exclaimed, hoping to make it to her in time.

Pearl flinched when she saw the boulder coming down and towards her until everything went black...

 **A/N: I know it's short, but this is only the introduction. By the way, this is NOT going to be one of my occasional writer's block curers where I write little by little in every now and then. Oh no! This is going to be huge! I've thought about this for awhile now and thought it'd be nice to start, cause hey! It might help my block, which it did! As for RAISING STEVEN? That shall be on hold for awhile. But GUYZ my homework's dwindling and so are the days of school! Woo-hoo! I promise, the next chapter will be longer! K, well, K need sleep. The next chap. Might be up tomorrow!**

 **-Rosey**


	2. Pearl's Condition

**A/N: Hey guys...Rose *yawns* Rosey here...I-I have a small chapter here for you to munch on...w-wait! I told you it would be longer and I told you it would be up a couple of days prior...I'm reaaallllyy tired, but I really need to get this done. I swear I have some kind of OCD where when I start writing a chapter I HAVE to get it done...well, here you go.**

 **Disclaimer- I DO NOT OWN STEVEN UNIVERSE!**

 **NOTE: This is going to be the beginning of a two parter!**

 **Chapter two: Pearl's Condition**

Steven awoke to the sound of the warp pad activating and a cluster of inaudible words. He got up out of bed and sneakily peered over the couch from his room. He wasn't fully awake yet, to be honest. Before he could see what was going on, he had a gory feeling in the pit of his stomach. When he finally rubbed the grogginess from his eyes, everything hit him like a ton of bricks.

Pearl was lying on the couch...with her eyes closed. When Pearl's eyes were closed, Steven knew it was serious. She'd never sleep when it comes down to saving humanity. He started at her face. It was as pale as the snow on the ground on a cold winter day. Her form. She looked cold. He knew that since they were technically rocks, they weren't really warm, only when they felt love as an exception. She had dirt and scratches all over her human form. Her gem was cracked and she was lying perfectly still on the cushions of the couch, no smile. She almost looked like she was dead with a horrified expression glued to her face with tear stained cheeks. The tears started to roll in as Steven brought a hand to his mouth, his eyes wide with fear. "Pearl..." He whispered into his hand. The tears falling to the carpet, making small spread outs almost like paint splatters as they soaked into the fabric, as the pain for his mother-like figure's form soaked into his memory, never leaving it. Just like when she was stabbed by hollo-Pearl.

He moved back, quietly, so that they wouldn't see him.

Garnet and Amethyst were standing in front the paralyzed Gem with panicked looks plastered to their faces, hoping that she would retreat to her gem at any moment...but to no avail. The Gem just simply lied there. It was then that Amethyst saw the crack in her gem. She gasped, the tears falling faster. She pointe to the crack and Garnet wiped her tears that were forming.

"What are we gonna do?!" Amethyst cried out in fear.

Garnet had an alarmed look on her face. "Quiet down, Amethyst!" She whispered furiously. "First and most of all, we can't mention anything to Steven...Her gem is cracked and there is no way for her to retreat." She said trying hard to keep her voice at a minimum. She put her face in her hands, wishing that Rose was here. She would know what to do.

Little did they know, the poor heartbroken boy hidden behind his shelf above them, listening to every. Single. Painful. Word. That was said.

 **A/N: Sorry again. I know it's short but I just needed to get an explanation in there of what Pearl looked like after the incident. I will try to update tomorrow, or this weekend. I have finals coming up so that it's kind of hard to do at the same time but I will try my best!**

 **And don't forget to go check out my other SU fics!**

 **Here's a question for you to reply to when you R &R! **

**Question: Do any of you read the Author's notes? Just curious of how many of you guys do. :)**

 **HAVE YOU HEARD THAT STEVEN UNIVERSE IS COMING OUT OF HIATUS ON JUNE 15th?! PLUS ANOTHER STEVEN BOMB WEEK?! WOO-HOO! I'M SO PUMPED FOR IT even though I'm terribly tired..**

 **Well, anyway thanks for reading! Stay tuned! ;)**

 **-Rosey**


	3. Conversation

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm sorry I took so long to post, but guess what? THE FINALS ARE OVER! I'M HOME FREE! So there you have it! More chapters and more fics! Hmm...maybe you should go and buy an endless supply of tissues, just be prepared for what's to come. Well. Here you go!**

 **DISCLAIMER- SU AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **Chapter Three: Conversations**

Pearl was like a mother to him. She was always worried about him, even though most of the time he was perfectly fine and she knew he would be. She believed and cared about him, just like he did for her, for all of them. Why else would he go back and help them fight off Jasper, and protect them with his shield?

Currently, Steven was hiding behind his shelf in a fetal position, tears streaming down his face as he shivered and rocked back and forth. "P-Pearl...please be okay..." He closed his eyes tightly, whispering to himself. "I-I need you... _We_ need you...come back..." The tears were falling faster as he tried to hold in his sobs.

What he didn't know was the taller Gem approaching his room. "Steven..." She said in her British accent, looking for the small boy. "Steven. I know you're here.."

He couldn't help but let out a huge wail as he came running out from his hiding spot and hugging Garnets leg.

She kneeled down beside him. "Steven..."

She was interrupted as Steven looked up to her. "She's not okay...is she?" He asked, his tears staining his face.

Garnet knew that he had been crying. She could see it in his face. She didn't want to tell him that Pearl was definitely not okay. She had to be strong...for him. "Pearl is just...resting."

"No. No she's not...I heard you guys. She can't retreat to her gem because it's damaged, just like the rest of her body...Garnet, I miss her already!" He wailed.

The only things she could do was be there for him. So she patted his back as he continued his crying.

Steven looked up to her. "C-can I see her?" He asked.

She didn't think that, that was such a great idea considering the fact that she was _not_ in good shape at the moment. But she wanted to make Steven feel a little better. She nodded and led him down the stairs to where Amethyst was grabbing at her hair tears streaming down her face as well.

Steven walked to the side of the couch. He took a good look at her broken form. "Pearl..." He whispered. Garnet began comforting Amethyst with her soothing words, but it went unnoticed to him. He proceeded to stare at her. He watched the uneasy, shuddering breaths she took as the bruises shaped with how she was breathing. Her Gem could almost be recognized as a black gem with how dirty and cracked it was. It was cracked right down the middle. He instinctively hovered his hand over it, as if something was supposed to happen. He quickly drew it back as her eyes slowly fluttered open. His mouth formed a sad smile. "Pearl."

Garnet and Amethyst huddled around her and Steven.

"Steven..." She tried to get up but then remembered what had happened to her. "Please...forgive me..." She said, weakly.

"Pearl, why would I need to forgive you? You didn't do anything wrong!" He said.

"Steven...please tell me you will be more careful in the future and don't be sad." She began to close her eyes.

"Pearl! Stay with me!" He grabbed one of her hands to which she felt the immediate contact and opened her eyes once more. "I-If I hadn't been sleeping, I-I could have protected you...with my bubble..." The tears streamed down his face once more.

She smiled a weak smile. "You really do take after your mother..."

"Please..." He repeated.

"I-I will be fine, Steven...honestly..." She tried to smile again. She was starting to cry tears of pain. Pain from seeing the one she raised since he was a baby, cry and because her whole form was throbbing.

"B-but...your Gem!" He pointed.

No wonder her head was hurting so badly. The boulder's contact with her gem compressed it to her head. She tried to regenerate before the incident, but it happened so fast. She tightened her grip on his hand from the pain.

"Pearl! Are you okay?!" He was getting even more worried as her face became whiter.

"Y-yeah...agggh!" She cried out.

Garnet walked over to her. "Pearl, just try and relax. We'll take care of Steven."

Behind the small crowd, was Amethyst. She was still crying, the tears making her cheeks turn into a purple blush. "This is all my fault..." She whispered, becoming louder. "This is all my fault!" She finally yelled.

They all turned around.

"If I hadn't been being so loud with my big mouth, none of this would have ever happened!" She yelled, worsening Pearls headache.

"Amethyst, _quiet down!_ " Garnet tried before Pearl began to speak in her weak tone of voice.

"A-Amethyst...this wasn't your...fault..." She said, reaching up to grab at her head. However, when she did, she could feel her broken Gem. She looked at Steven and the tears streamed down her face.

"Yes it was, Pearl! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be laying there right now!" She yelled more.

Steven grabbed at both sides of his chocolate curled hair. "I can't take this anymore!" He growled under his breath, closing his eyes tightly while crying some more.

"Steven..." Pearl reached out to him. But her form was becoming weaker, it couldn't handle the sound and the pressure.

Steven opened his eyes to a wide eyed Pearl, with her arm outstretched and then her eyes closed as her arm fell to the side of the couch.

"No. No. No!" He grabbed her hand. "P-Pearl?" He asked, timidly.

No response.

The room fell silent.

He cried, his head was hurting just like Pearls, but mostly because he couldn't handle all the pressure. He was beginning to think that she wanted to tell him something with the way her arm was held out toward him.

His mind began to flashback to the sword incident. He closed his eyes, inviting that horrible memory into his mind. He thought about how much better the situation was considering that she actually had her gem to retreat into. But now...now it was as shattered as a broken mirror. The lines making different reflections stick to the wall and ceiling. He opened his eyes realizing that couldn't take it anymore. He ran out the door, running as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't care where he ended up as long as it was away from the memories that were soon to haunt him. His tears were falling the faster he ran. He didn't notice the other two Gems accelerating their speed running after him...but suddenly...he also failed to notice the horrible memories he was running through. A pitch black void full of them. The voices...Pearl's voice...Then he stopped as he ran into the specific one...The sword running right through her body as he looked up and shuddered. He fell to his knees, grabbing at his head and crying. "Why?!" Then the more recent accident replayed itself, even though he wasn't there to see it. He watched in horror as Pearl's face went to pleased to pure fear as she failed to see the huge boulder coming down on her. " _No, no, no, no!"_ He screamed in horror. Her pupils shrank...and everything went dark again.

"Steven..." A voice could be heard...

 **A/N: I have to admit, I could have done better with the feels. But it's only 1 AM and I usually hop on the feels train around two, sadly I still have school in the morning so that's why it's the way it is. All those thoughts about school running through my head. Lol. So I guess you could call this my full first chappie. Anyway, not sure when I'll be able to update, but it'll be in the near future. I've got some things planned for you my friends. *rubs hands together evilly*. Okay, I gotta go!**

 **Don't forget to R &R! Thanks! :) **

**-Rosey**


	4. Realizations and Feelings

**A/N: Hey guys, long time no see, right? Lol. Just kidding. I'm back with another chapter! This SHOULD have the feels to it (being almost four 'O'clock in the morning, or it could just be tiredness). I really wanted to get this done now because I've been slacking off...School just got out for me today and all I ever wanna do is sleep. Heh. Okay, let's get on with the story!**

 **Also I aspire you to listen to "Cry with you" by Hunter Hayes for this chapter, it goes so well...I...I'm gonna cry too...**

 **DISCLAIMER- SU AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!**

 **Chapter four: Realizations and Feelings**

"Steven...Steven...STEVEN!" The voice whispered harshly, once again.

Steven could still see the horrifying memories in the pitch black void...then...he heard a voice... _Pearl's voice_...

"P...Pearl?!" He cried out for her. "I-Is that you?!"

He suddenly felt a jolt and shot upwards at the contact of someone shaking him.

"AGGGHHHH!" He cried as he shot up with a cold sweat on his face. He looked around and saw that he was in his room and it was dark, signaling that it was only midnight as he looked to his cookie cat clock.

"STEVEN!" Pearl yelled, forcing the frightened boy to turn around and look at her.

She clasped to him, giving him a bear hug almost. "Steven! I'm so glad you're okay!" She yelled with joy and smiled. But her grin disappeared at the sight of him. He had dark bags under his eyes, his tears continuing to fall down his face as he stared straight ahead. " _Are_ you okay?"

Without any words, he brought his knees to his chin and buried his face in them, the flashbacks of what was all a dream, running through his mind as he began to cry.

Pearl sat down beside him. She couldn't handle when he cried, because when he did, it only made her want to cry with him.

"Steven, you know you can tell me what's wrong...I heard you in your sleep...you were crying..." She told him.

Under his heartbroken stance he shook his head violently.

"Steven. I need to know so that I can help you. I hate seeing you like this...it's not like you Steven...I want to help you..." Tears started prickling at the corners of her eyes.

"I-it's just..." His voice was cracking. He was starting to realize that nothing ever lasts forever...and he was scared. What if the reason he had this dream was because it was all to happen soon. He couldn't take any more of it, he just fell back and cried his little heart out.

Pearl was heartbroken. "Steven, please I need to know what's hurting you...I need you to be okay..."

His voice was muffled as he cried into his pillow. "I-I'm scared..." He hated to sound like that. He was a Crystal Gem. He wasn't supposed to be scared.

"Why?" She pushed on.

"I-I had a horrifying nightmare...you...you...Pearl!" He quickly embraced her, seeing that she wasn't fake and this was not a nightmare.

"Oh...Steven.." She hugged him back, the tears falling silently down her cheeks.

"What if something happens to me? What would you do?" He asked her, his voice still cracked.

"I-I don't know...what is this all about Steven?" She asked once again. Although his question did pain her. She knew he wasn't immortal like her...anything could happen.

"Pearl...you...you were dead in my nightmare...and...and...your Gem...it was cracked..." He was starting to have the flashbacks that haunted him. From her being stabbed, to her horrifying accident with the boulder.

Pearl's eyes went wide. "Steven...you don't have to worry. I'm not like Amethyst, who carelessly wanders around, not caring about anything you know that."

He knew she was right. Maybe it didn't have to happen it was a dream after all. He continued to cry at the thought itself. "B-but I...I just ran away...I ran away from all three of you...like a coward. I couldn't stand to see you like that!" He cried out.

"Like what?" She asked, curiously.

"You were all pale...bruises were all over your body...your Gem..." He couldn't explain anymore of the thought. He let go of her and stared at the ground. "One day..it could all happen to me..."

"Steven. Pleas-" She was beginning to think he was being a little too dramatic.

"Pearl...I know I can't live forever and you know that...anything could happen...if it happened to you in my dream...if _anything_ happened to _you_ like that...then I would...I would..." His tears were back, mimicking Niagara Falls.

He shut his eyes tight and tilted his head up, wailing loudly. She scooched over to him again and put her arm around his shoulder. "Steven. I promise you. Nothing like that will ever happen to me okay?"

He nodded.

"What else has been bothering you?"

He shook his head and lied down.

"Steven, I know there's something else." She kept pushing.

"It's nothing...I don't want you to worry about me..."

"I worry about you all the time..." She said, not realizing it.

His eyes got wide and he turned to look at her.

"Steven, there are so many things in this world that can hurt you. I never want it to happened to you. I love you and so does Garnet and Amethyst. This, right now, looks like it's hurting you. I want to know what it is so I can help you through it."

He kept staring at her, his tears seizing.

She patted the sheets beside her, motioning for him to come over.

"You...you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure."

"I'm scared for the fact that this could all be real, Pearl. What happened to you that night you got stabbed. I couldn't bear to never see you again...not even for a week...For that whole time, I've had nightmares. The whole incident was playing through my head and I could see your face...and the nightmares were getting worse...worse to the point where you d...di-" He looked at her and cried some more. He couldn't do it anymore. He felt a sharp pain, similar to the gory feeling in his stomach during the dream.

She couldn't believe he was still haunted by this...this memory. She began to cry. "St...Steven...I had no idea...I'm so...I'm so sorry..." She apologized but that was before she saw his pained expression.

He replied with a voice crackling scream.

Pearl jumped to her feet. "STEVEN!" She yelled. All she could see was the water falling from his eyes and soaking into his sheet. He was grabbing at his stomach as the pain increased.

"PEARL! Agh!..I..." He cried out.

She kneeled down beside him. "What's wrong?!"

"My...my...my Gem!" He let go as the pain began to slightly decipitate. The pink gem that lied inside of his belly button was slightly cracked...his tears returned as he was scared to even move. He wasn't sure If the pain would come back or not. He sat staring at Pearl. He could see all the remorse in her eyes for what she had caused him. Emotional pressure was one way of putting it and another was the fact that _she_ was the one who had hurt him.

Pearl gasped...the dam behind her eyes finally broke...nothing in this world hurt her more than the slightest sight of a broken gem...Especially if it was Stevens..."Steven...I'm so sorry...this...this is all my fault..." She cried, putting a hand to her mouth.

 **A/N: PLEASE let me know if you cried, because I did...especially for the song to go along with it...but were you surprised that all that happened in the last two chapters was all a dream?! By the way, I'd hate to know that you scrolled to this part before reading and just saw that. Must've spoiled it for ya. Kay. I'm going to bed. Tell me what you thought in the Reviews! I'm gonna go cry some more in pillow, just like Steven did in this chapter. Yep. I have problems. Okay feels train, this is where I get off.**

 **-Rosey**


	5. Comforting Pearl

**A/N: Hey Steventhusiasts! I just wanted you guys to know that I have fallen in love with fanimation! I've been working on an animation for SU. Hopefully, when it's finished, you guys will love it. (It might even make you cry...) NOTE: it's not part of this fic. It's actually something I have been wanting to happen in the show and I also saw a comic on it. I'm doing it like Rebecca Sugar would. Now. The most exciting part. IF this turns out to be good, I would LOVE you guys to tell me in your review what I should animate FROM THIS FIC and I will do it next! It depends on the most one that is mentioned throughout the reviews! I might add music to them AND post them on YouTube and Tumblr. I will give you that information after this chapter! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER- SU AND ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! NEITHER DOES THE SONG THAT WILL BE MENTIONED AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER!**

 **The song I would recommend for this chapter would be; Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift**

 **Chapter five: Comforting Pearl**

It was getting light out and Pearl was sitting on the bed right next to a sleeping Steven.

All night she cried. She cried for him, she cried for Rose. She couldn't believe that _this_ was all because of her. Although, Steven attempted to tell her that it wasn't all her fault, but she declined the offer. She thought it would be best for him to get some sleep and they would confront the other two Gems who were out on a mission all night, in the morning.

Steven kept twitching in his sleep due to the pain that his Gem was giving to his body. Pearl always jumped when he did, but patted his back gently to comfort him. She was afraid that his Gem was cracking more, just by the looks on his face and the immense amount of twitches he was providing, it looked like it.

The sun was illuminating the room and Pearl watched it, trying to ease her mind. Suddenly, the sun wasn't the only thing lighting up the room. The warp pad activated, releasing Garnet and Amethyst from its magic Crystal power.

"Sup." Amethyst said seeing Pearl sitting on Stevens bed.

Garnet just nodded her head, representing her greeting. She was holding a mysterious gem item in her hands.

Pearls tears returned to her eyes. She thought of how she had to tell them about Stevens condition...She ran down the stairs, hugging Garnet while she cried.

"Pearl, what's wrong?" Garnet asked.

"Yeah, P. Calm down!" Amethyst was already getting tired of her crying.

"S-Steven!" Was all she could manage to say while she continued to cry.

"Yeah. What about him? He's sleeping." Amethyst stated as she walked to the refrigerator.

Pearl finally calmed herself down enough to tell them. "H-his Gem...it's cracked..."

Garnet immediately bubbled the artifact that she was holding, sent it to her room, and ran up the stairs. "Steven..." She whispered, seeing his sleeping form underneath the blankets. He was still twitching and it immediately started to increase as soon as Garnet reached the bed. She decided it would be best to wake him up. "Steven." She gently shook his shoulder.

Pearl was standing next to her followed by Amethyst who had heard their conversation.

Steven woke up fast enough to scare them all as he sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes. It was then that he felt the immense pain in his stomach from his gem and recoiled into a ball, gripping at it and groaned.

"Steven!" Pearl reached out.

Garnet kneeled down next to him and lifted up his shirt just enough to see the damage.

There was a dark red crack splitting up the middle. Pearl kneeled down next to her and saw what was a small little crack transformed into a slightly bigger version of itself. She turned her head to Garnet, tears in her eyes. "What do we do?!" She yelled.

Steven winced at Pearls worries for him. "I-It's okay guys...I-I'm fine...really." His voice didn't sound the same, instead it had a crackle in it. Not the one you would get when you start to cry but one that sounded weak, almost like you've lost your voice. He was half-human and none of them knew what could or what _would_ happen to him. Full-Gems would lose control of their body, according to what happened to Amethyst, Lapis didn't have pupils...but _anything_ could happen to Steven.

"Steven...how do you feel?" Garnet asked, looking into his eyes.

He knew he couldn't lie to them. Not with all this pain coursing through his body making it obvious that he wasn't feeling at all like he should. "I...it hurts...really bad..." He said as he proceeded to grip at his stomach with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"The best we can do for now is let him rest. Pearl, I need you to keep an eye on him. Amethyst and I will complete the missions for the day." She replied, hugging Steven gently.

In the back of the crowd was Amethyst. "No way! I can't leave my biggest fan! Who else is gonna cheer him up! It's not gonna be crybaby Pearl!" She antagonized.

However, Pearl was too upset to even bicker with her. All her focuses were on Steven.

"Go." She said quietly to Amethyst.

"What was that? Did you change your mind and decide to stop being lazy and I don't know... _Go protect HUMANITY?!"_ She yelled.

Pearls back was facing her. She winced at her voice. That was the last straw. If she couldn't see the seriousness in her at the moment, maybe she should show it. She turned around and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes wide with small pupils, signaling how upset she was. " _I SAID GO!"_ She yelled in her face and turned around to go and sit with Steven.

Amethyst turned around with a 'Hmph' and walked down the stairs with Garnet who nodded for her to follow. "Fine..." She said. By the time she was at the bottom, she turned around and looked at the two. "Get better, Steven..." Her tears went unnoticed. She followed Garnet to the door. After Garnet went to hers, she hopped on the warp pad without anyone knowing and warped herself to the kindergarten. When she got there, she went to her hole. It was place that calmed her down...she thought things over, there. It _was_ pretty much her home after all.

Meanwhile, with Pearl and Steven, Pearl sat beside him and patted his back.

"P-Pearl..."

"Yes, Steven?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I-I don't feel so well..." He said, putting a hand to his mouth as if he was going to puke.

Pearl hurriedly rushed to the kitchen to grab the trash can. She brought it back up in the blink of an eye and put it up to his face. She grimaced at the sound of his groans and noises that erupted from the trash can as soon as _it_ exited his mouth. She was about to take and put it on the floor until Steven grabbed for it another round. She held it there until he was finished. He finally, put a hand up to show her that he was done.

He twitched once more at the pain erupting from his gem and decided to lie down.

Pearl pulled the blankets over him and realized his unsteady breaths. "Steven...please forgive me..." She said to him.

Even though the unsteadiness in his breaths already freaked him out enough, seeing as how it's what had happened to Pearl in his dream since her gem was cracked, his pupils shrunk at what she had just said. He stiffened up.

"Steven...?" She was getting worried at the sight of his motionless body, but then saw his defective breaths kick in once again. They weren't perfect breaths, but at least he was still breathing.

"It's...it's happening again..." He whispered to himself, unfortunately reaching Pearl's ears.

"What is?!" She asked in panic reaching for the garbage can thinking he was going to throw up again.

Steven sat up and gripped at his head, the bags in his eyes becoming apparent. "The dream...it's replaying itself..." He replied to her...or...his own statement.

Pearl was lost. "What do you mean?"

He was reluctant to tell her. "B-before you...before you almost _left_ me...you told me to forgive you...but then I told you that you did nothing wrong to forgive you for." He also couldn't help the fact that she was trying to tell him something by right before she did _leave..._

"Steven...there are many things that I wish I could forgive _myself_ for...but I just...I just can't..." She started to sniffle.

"Why?" His childlike demeanor was beginning to show.

"Because...I feel horrible about what has happened to you _and_ your mother in the past...or even _right now_ for that matter...I care about the both of you...and I just want you to know that I try...I try so very hard..." She gritted her teeth and tightened her fist at that part. "To care for you in Rose's place. And...in the end...I still feel like I've failed..."

Steven's pain went unnoticed to the fact that Pearl had his main attention. His eyes grew wide as she clutched her hair, tears and all.

"P-Pearl..." He extended his arm drawing it back quickly, realizing that's what Pearl had done in his dream before she...she...died off.

"Steven...you need your rest...this isn't about me..." She motioned for him to lie down.

Steven put his head on his pillow and recoiled into a ball underneath his blankets, clutching at his stomach once more, his eyes shut tight. He opened the at the sound of Pearl sniffling. "It's okay, Pearl...I forgive you..." He whispered.

Pearl stopped for a moment and stared at the lump beneath the blankets. Then cried more. As soon as she calmed down, she started humming softly as the song became more coherent. "Just close your eyes..."

Steven closed his eyes softly at the sound of her voice and forgot about the pain when he relaxed himself.

"You'll be alright...come morning light, you and I'll be safe and souunndd..." She finished, humming the rest of the melody, rubbing his back to ease his pain.

"Thanks Pearl..." He whispered, feeling like he was losing his voice, but paid no mind to it as he drifted off to sleep, leaving Pearl with only her thoughts.

 **A/N: I-I'm NOT crying...if that's what you're thinking...**

 **Okay! Onto that info I was going to give you! (NOTE: There is not much content on any of these accounts because I just got them...)**

 **YouTube: Ceira Williams**

 **Tumblr: steven-universe-fan**

 **These are where I MAY be posting the animations, IF they are compatible.**

 **If none of these accounts work for you, please email me at:**

 **Don't forget to tell me what from this story you would like to see come to life so far. If you want to wait to tell me when we get further into the Fic, that's fine too!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Rosey**


	6. The Fountain

Hey guys! Happy 4th of July! Well, not yet...but take it anyway! I'm back! I'm sorry for the wait, but I have been SO busy lately...plus, I ran out of motivation on getting the next chapter going. Well, finally the motivation came back and I'm here to give you the gift of feels! There isn't really a signature song that would explain this chapter, but here is a song that gave me this kind of motivation! It also made me cry...I'm such a baby. Haha.

Song that I recommend you listen to along with this chapter: Hard To Find- By Skillet

DISCLAIMER- STEVEN UNIVERSE DOES NOT BELONG TO ME NOR DOES THE SONG ABOVE!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Fountain

Hours have passed. Pearl was thinking of a way to fix Stevens' gem. It finally occurred to her that they should take him to Rose's fountain, immediately. But since Garnet said that he should get rest, it would probably be what's best at the moment until they came up with a well thought out plan in order to save him.

She turned to look at his sleeping form. He was twitching with the unsteadiness controlling his breathing and there were a few groans of pain that escaped his mouth. She continued to comfort him until he got enough rest to get up. She stayed like that for awhile until he finally decided to attempt at making another awakening.

Steven got up from his pillow, feeling the pangs of pain taking over his gem. Quickly, he

reached down and clutched at it before Pearl could see that he was awake. When he grabbed at it, he looked down and saw that it was getting deeper. "A-ahh..." He said in surprisement, with small pupils. Pearl heard his small cry and saw him shaking while he was looking at his gem. His tears spread throughout the fabric of his pajama pants making it look darker. "S-Steven..." She said, with the flood of water in her eyes. She tried hard to keep it held back. But before she could try any harder, a crackling noise could be heard. She grabbed at Stevens hand and pushed it to the side, observing his gem. There was an even DEEPER crack in it.

"We have to get you to the fountain, NOW!" She picked him up and carried him off to the warp pad, completely forgetting about Garnet and Amethyst, she had to save him, she had to save Rose. He was all that was left of her and if Steven...passed...She wouldn't feel the same. "P-Pearl..." He said weakly, looking up at her from her arms.

"It's going to be okay...I promise.." She started to weep.

When they finally made it to the fountain she looked around their surroundings. The vicious thorn vines were still tamed by the flowing water and all looked peaceful and serene. She walked him over to the fountain and set him in gingerly. He sat up and looked at his gem. Just by the looks of it, his skin looked paler, especially in the light. She watched as the water encased him in a rose shaped bubble and then saw the light illuminating it. It was his gem.

She started to talk to nobody in particular. "It's working! It's really working Rose!" She said, the tears in her eyes as she looked up to the Rose statue above. Her smile faded once she heard a slight cry for help. She looked back down at Steven and saw him grasping at it in pain as the bubble disappeared. "S-Steven...? I-it worked right? It HAD to work..." She emphasized.

He looked up at her and said nothing more. He just shook his head, looking down.

She walked over and kneeled down to the water. She cupped her hands and started to tremble as she began to cry. She scooped some of the water up and poured it directly over his gem. When she waited a second to see if it would work, nothing happened.

Steven tried to get his words out. "I don't think it's going to work, Pearl..."

But she was determined to make it. She historically started to bawl and continued pouring the water on it. But it STILL wasn't doing anything. She cried even harder as she began to splash him with water violently.

Steven was flinching as the pain was growing and at the same time shielding his eyes from the mess of water she was making. "Pearl..." He said weakly.

But she couldn't hear him at the sound of the proceeding splashing of the tears along with her cries.

"Pearl." He tried again, even louder.

She kept going until...

"PEARL!" His voice rang throughout the sanctum. She immediately stopped splashing and looked to him. "It's not going to work..."

"B-But it HAS to! They're your mother's tears! They...they can heal you!" She said, wiping her tears.

"But they won't..." He said looking down.

Pearl reached over in the water and grabbed him into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Steven."

He finally let loose and began to sob in her arms. He started to feel weaker as his body began to shut down. His eyes finally started to close. It took all his strength to say what he wanted to say. "Pearl..."

She looked down at him from the hug and saw his eyes closing. "No, no, NO! Steven stay with me!" She grabbed at his shoulders yelling in his face.

"You have to remember..." She looked intently into his words. "I'm half human." At that, he passed out, his body falling limp into her arms.

She slowly bent down again and hugged him tight. Her tears were falling to the ground as she felt his coldness. When she realized that he was no longer the same, she cried harder and yelled to the sky. "Why?! Why'd it have to be him!?" The only thing that answered her pleads was the relaxing sound of the water hitting up against the wall of the sparkling foundation.

After what seemed like forever of silence she picked the lifeless boy up and set him back in the water, knowing it was probably still not going to work, she splashed the tears lightly onto the pinkish gem. For a moment she thought she saw a glimpse of light, but it was just the glare from the daylight.

"Pearl." She turned around at the voice. "It's not going to work..." Garnet had warped through and walked over to her. She used her future vision to see where Steven and her had gone. She picked Steven up out of the water feeling the wetness of his clothes. Pearl continued to sit there.

Amethyst immediately warped in and ran over to them.

"B-But it has to, Garnet! They're Rose's tears! They have to be able to heal him! Even if he IS half human!" Pearl said.

Amethyst picked up what they were talking about right after she looked to a lifeless Steven laying in Garnets arms. "PEARL! THEY'RE ROSES' TEARS! NOT HIS! He's...he's different..." She started to cry. She didn't like the fact that Pearl always thought of Steven as Rose.

However, Garnet continued to keep in the waterfall behind her eyes and behind her shady glasses. Even though they couldn't see it, she was torn up inside. She knew that there was probably no actual way to save him. "She's right, Pearl..." She said, turning to Pearl.

"What do you mean?! He has the same gem as Rose!" She cried aloud.

"That doesn't mean he's the same as her...he has different abilities. He's not like us, Pearl. You need to understand that!" Garnet said, finally snapping.

Pearl looked down. She watched as they warped off and stood there, petrified of what was going to happen next. She walked over to the fountain and looked down at the water, seeing her sorry excuse for a reflection. She closed her eyes tight and let the tears drop out of the corners of her eyes and watched as it fell into the water, forming a new reflection. It was Rose...

Pearl kept looking at her. "Rose...I've failed..." Before she could say anything more the reflection faded away, leaving her alone in the sanctuary. She fell to her knees, bent down and sobbed. She had no one left...

A/N: Okay, well...that's it for now...I hope you were filled with the feels and there's more to come next time!

P.S. Thanks for all the ideas in the reviews, they helped a lot!

-Rosey


End file.
